


And I Will Love You Til My Dying Breath

by RegalPotato



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, More Than One Major Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: What if the only way to stop Madalena was to use the Hero’s Sword on her? What if she wasn’t the only casualty?(Old tumblr fic uploaded to AO3)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts).



> I wrote this almost a year ago and posted it to tumblr but not here. thestagthatlovedthewolf/Veridissima reminded me about this fic and I thought, what the hell, might as well put it on AO3.
> 
> Major angst ahead

She’d gone mad. Truly, utterly mad. Whether it was the power she’d gained or the poison darkness of D’DEW running through her veins, no one knew. But they couldn’t let it continue. She’d destroyed half of the Seven Realms already and was quickly moving onto the rest. Isabella had been quick to mention Wormwood and the power of the Hero’s Sword, but even though that gave them a solution, it left a bad taste in their mouths.

Most of them didn’t particularly like Madalena, but she was an integral part of their history together, and murdering her felt wrong somehow. Galavant had protested at first, the idea of killing his first love making him feel sick to the stomach, but after seeing some of the terror Madalena had brought down upon his home Kingdom, even the hero couldn’t deny what needed to be done. Richard was terrified of course, knowing that he was the one who had to deal the final blow to the woman who had once been his wife. But he had his friends, he had his dragon, he had his Roberta – and they would all stand by him in the coming battle. He was a hero now, and no one ever said being a hero was easy.

The only person still not sold on the plan was Gareth. He refused to believe there wasn’t another way to bring Madalena back from the darkness she’d fallen into. She was a terrible person, but she wasn’t evil. It wasn’t her fault the D’DEW had corrupted her mind. But the others were stalwart; Madalena had to die.

Together they managed to amass an army - comprised of survivors from the kingdoms under Madalena’s terror or those from the kingdoms which had yet to fall. They were over a thousand strong, a force powerful enough to storm Madalena’s fortress.

They’d planned, they’d trained; it was time.

The battle was bloody, Madalena raising an army of dead to fight against them, even turning their fallen into reinforcements for her side. Tad Cooper was their saving grace, quite literally burning a path through the enemy soldiers and leading them straight to the Dark Queen herself. But they couldn’t quite reach her, let alone get Richard close enough for a fatal blow.  Whenever they tried to near her, they were flung backwards by her magic, as if she had a magical wall surrounding her.

Finally, when their energy reserves were almost depleted, their army almost conquered, luck prevailed. Gareth was flung sideways in his losing battle against a great oaf of what used to be a man, landing close to the Dark Queen’s feet.

Galavant noticed first and believing Madalena’s walls to be down, rushed towards her. She smirked, flicking her wrist, and the hero was violently tossed away.

“She won’t use her magic on you.” Richard shouted towards Gareth.

Time seemed to slow down as Gareth took in the battlefield. Thousands of men were dead, dying, or worse – slaves to the Dark Dark Evil Way. Tad Cooper was on his last legs, thrashing in anger in the middle of a horde of enemy soldiers, his friends were beaten and bloodied. He turned to face Madalena and saw nothing but darkness behind her once spirited eyes. Gareth’s heart felt like it had stopped in his chest. There truly was only one way to end this.

“Richard, now!” He yelled, sprinting at full force towards Madalena.

Richard’s eyes widened with surprise, but he quickly followed Gareth’s command and rushed towards the pair. Gareth grabbed Madalena just as she was about to unleash her power, snuffing out her magic as if it was a candle in the breeze.

“Get off me!” She screamed, sounding nothing like the woman he’d fallen in love with.

She sounded demonic, too far gone. Gareth couldn’t breathe. She writhed in his grasp and  they collapsed to the floor together, Madalena trying to jerk free.

“Richard!” Gareth yelled again.

“I can’t!” The King cried, staring in horror at his best friend.

“Richard…”

“The sword has to go all the way through, if I stab her, I stab you…”

“Do it,” Gareth growled, struggling to keep his hold on Madalena as she thrashed in his arms.

“I…”

“Richard, this is the only way.”

“Richard!” Galavant yelled from the battle. “It’s now or never!”

Richard swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at his childhood best friend. Gareth nodded once, tightening his hold on Madalena as Richard stepped towards them.

The King cried out as he thrust the Hero’s Sword forward. Madalena jerked in Gareth’s arms moments before searing agony tore through his abdomen. He gasped, a copper taste lining his tongue, blackness shimmering on the edge of his vision. Somewhere to the side Richard collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess, his bloodied sword clattering to the floor beside him.

“Gareth?” Her voice was weak but clear, the demonic tones nowhere to be found.

He looked down. She was staring up at him, wide eyes glossy with unshed tears. He swore in that moment that he could see the darkness leave her. Madalena smiled, bringing a hand up to rest against his cheek and rubbing her thumb gently over his skin.

He coughed, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and Madalena whimpered in shock.

“No…” Her hand tore from his face, frantically pushing against the wound to his stomach. “No…no. Gareth what have you done.”

“Richard freed us, Maddie. It’s done.”

“No…” her voice was soft, a stark contrast to the frantic motions of her hands as she tried to heal him with magic that was no longer there.

Tears slipped down over her cheek bones and Gareth wiped them away. She looked terrified, more vulnerable than he’d ever seen her - but she was undeniably his Madalena again. His vision darkened further and he knew there wasn’t much time left. Gareth bent forwards, pulling her head towards him, and melded his lips against hers. She cried against his mouth, pulling weakly at his shoulders to tug him closer, the copper taste intensifying as their blood combined together, fusing them together as one. He pulled back slowly, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you. I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“I know.” He murmured quietly, strength now quickly seeping from him. “I love you too, Maddie. Always.”

She smiled shakily, hands dropping from his arms. He pulled her into him, rocking back and forth slightly as their energy faded away. Blackness enveloped him, the last sensation her warm body in his arms and his name a whisper of breath on her lips.

It was over.


End file.
